


The other world

by ErinRose1994



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:02:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3619149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinRose1994/pseuds/ErinRose1994
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically this is a transcript of a dream I had</p>
            </blockquote>





	The other world

Jared picked up the smooth, round stones which were translucent and blue in colour. He pressed the first one shoulder height on a brick on the wall, which is stuck to. Slowly, he placed six more on the wall, creating a circle about two foot wide and two foot high. He placed the remaining three in the middle in a small triangle shape. The stones began to glow a pale blue colour, and the wall seemed to shimmer and wobble like a hologram. He turned to Jensen and Misha, who were both holding their wives in tight embraces. Jensen scooped up Justice in his arms, admiring her adorable round eyes and cute button nose.

“You’ve grown up so fast” He sighed, his brow furrowed, a slanted forced smile creasing his left cheek. His eyes scanned his daughter, before he passed her back to his wife, Danneel.

“Keep cooking while I’m away” Misha grinned widely while ruffling his son, West’s, hair. He stood up from being crouched in front of his son, and looked into the eyes of his wife, Victoria, who passed over their daughter, Maison. Misha smiled and held her tightly, her head on his shoulder.

“I will miss all of you” He sighed, placing Maison on the floor before taking Vicky in his arms again.

Jared turned from the wall to look at his wife Genevieve, and their two sons. Thomas, the older son, ran up to Jared and wrapped his arms around him. Jared knelt down and held Thomas.

“You’ll be back soon, right?”

“You know I will” A quick forced smile flickered across Jared’s face as he stood back up. Jen handed over their second son, Shepherd, who Jared cradled in his arms.

“You’re getting big, Shep” He smiled, kissing Shepherd’s forehead and handing him back to Jen.

“I’m going to miss you” Jen sighed, looking at the floor.

“Hey” Jared said softly, lifting her chin to look at him “I always come back, don’t i?”

Jen nodded in response, and took a step back. Jensen joined Jared by the wall, and turned to Misha.

“Come on Cas, we need to get back to our world. They can see you through the TV in a few days”

Misha turned and walked to join Jensen and Jared by the wall. They heard their wives assure the kids that ‘daddy will be fine, he has to go home’. This was the part that hurt everyone the most. But they couldn’t stay in this world, they had to return to their own. Besides, their families could see their world through the TV screen once a week, though there had been times when the portals would close for months.

“Here we go again” Misha sighed, stepping into the wall, which rippled around him as he vanished.

“Saving people” Jensen muttered.

“Hunting things” Jared replied.

“The family business” they said together, stepping through the wall simultaneously.


End file.
